Testvérek
by pirates4ever
Summary: Nem, nem a brit fivérekről lesz szó. Áá, dehogy! I.vh történései jelenetekben, melyek bevezetik azt a fontos momentumot, ami kapcsolódik egyik korábbi ficemhez, az Anglia és a Nagy Armadához. Annak elolvasása nem szükséges ennek megértéséhez, de ajánlott. A téma adja a korhatárt. Szereplőkhöz Ireland.
1. Chapter 1

**Ím egy újabb fic. Gondolom nem árulok el nagy titkot, hogy az -ból írtunk tz-t a minap.  
Balzachoz hasonlóan kezd úgy kinézni, hogy lassan ciklusba rendezhetőek egyes műveim, ez ugyanis kapcsolódni fog az Armada bukásához. Még nem most. Néány fejezettel később. Kicsit hosszúra nyúlt a bevezető rész.  
**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Franciaország, avagy nem én vagyok a főszereplő, csak a bevezetés az enyém**

1916. Avagy életem már nem is tudom hanyadik legszörnyűbbnek titulált éve. Aztán persze követte még néhány. Mindig rámondom egyre, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet, s akkor a sors fogja magát, és rácáfol. „Nem úgy, nem úgy, francia barátom! Még nem láttál mindent. No sebaj, majd én megmutatom, mi van még a tarsolyomban." – mondja ő nagy vidáman, s jó adag moslékot, szutykot löttyent a fejemre.

Verdun. Pompás, magasztos erőd, mely a földfelszínre hozta a pokol egyik bugyrát. Talán csak imitálja – mindenesetre jól csinálja – s én éppen ezért félek meghalni, ahogy a katonáim is. Mind gyilkosok vagyunk, bármi is az ok, s bizonyosan a pokolra kerülünk ezért. Szerintem a legrosszabbaknak, az országoknak, külön kis kínzósarkot alakítottak a ki a legbiztosabb őrizet mellett, nehogy az Angliához hasonló mágusfélék kivarázsolják a lelküket.

Egy öreg francia katona egyszer azt mondta: „A szükség hozza a törvényeket, s a háború törvénye az, hogy a katona vállalja az e- és túlvilági poklot, hogy a családja megmeneküljön tőle." Találó, ha közönséges katonáról van szó. Na de az országok? Viszályaikkal maguk sodorják ilyen helyzetbe a népüket. Ezerszer rosszabbak, mint bármelyik szerencsés halandó.

Katonák. Ilyen a háború, mindenhol csak katonák. Katonák harcolnak kinn is, benn is. A német és francia hadak oly' különbözőek, s mégis oly' nagyon hasonlítanak: mind sáros, lucskos, véres, egyenruhája színe elfoszlott, elkopott, teste-lelke megtört. Alig lehet megkülönböztetni a csata hevében. Hogy a fejükre hulló német bombák éppen franciát vagy németet találtak e el, csak az utolsó, halál előtti felkiáltásból lehet megtudni.

A németek még nem jutottak be. Ő itt toporzékol a kapu előtt tajtékzó dühvel, de mindig sikerül hátrébb löknöm. Illetve Ő lép hátra, hogy aztán újult erővel rontson nekem. Egyszer aztán fel is döntött, maga alá gyűrt. A két sánc között egymásnak estünk. Ütöttem ököllel, ahol értem, Ő – lőszerből éppen kifogyván – puskatussal felelt. Ludwig Beilschmidt megfontolt, kimért embernek tűnt számomra. Ám ha harcról volt szó olyan elszánt és könyörtelen, kissé őrült tudott lenni, mint Gilbert. Bele sem mertem gondolni, mi lett volna, ha Ivan nem foglalja le őt kelet felől, s mindketten rám koncentrálnának. Esélyem sem lenne így egyedül. Anglia? Ugyan, küld néhány katonácskát, többnyire bűnözőket, akik az első adandó alkalommal dezertálnak, s odaát kitörő örömmel fogadják őket, míg ő ül a seggén, s teázgat a kényelmes londoni lakásában egy kellemes Sherlock Holmes regény mellett.

Így sem bírtam sokáig. A negyedik fejemet ért ütés után akaratom ellenére leesett a kezem, ami addig Németország torkán keresett biztos fogást. Akkor ő ragadott torkon megfosztva a harctér vérgőzzel teli levegőjétől – de nem a szagtól, micsoda kegyetlenség! – és a már említett fegyverrel a gyomromat nyomorította meg. Görcsösen összerándultam, de ő nem engedte, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is megmozduljak. Tulajdonképpen csak vonaglottam alatta. Azonnal hányinger tört rám, s éreztem, megfulladok, ha Németország nem ereszt. Erőt vettem engedetlen kezemen, és az ő jóval erősebb kezeihez kaptam. Egyetlen pillanatra gyengült a szorítás, így az a kevéske reggelit, amit egy nappal korábban fogyasztottam el, valamint rengeteg gyomorsavat felöklendeztem. Részben a saját arcomra és ruhámra, részben Ludwig kezére.

- Scheiße! – szitkozódott és bepiszkolt öklével eltörte a járomcsontomat. Oda lett a szépségem, nem, mintha ha háború nem vette volna el önmagában a ragyogásomat. A következő rám törő még fájdalmasabb hányinger-hullám még meghatározhatatlanabb tartalma már a sárral vegyült el.

Ordítani tudtam volna, hogy valaki – Anglia – segítsen. Persze nem tudtam, épp a megfelelő oxigénmennyiséggel sem tudtam ellátni magam. De ő jött. Németország egy újabb arcdeformáló csapása után az ellenkező oldalra vágódott a fejem, s láttam, ahogy lélekszakadva rohan felénk. Kellően közel ért, letérdelt, célzott és lőtt. Németország a vállába kapta a golyót. Felordított, úgy rontott neki Arthurnak. Tudta jól, hogy én már úgysem tudok felkelni. Egy jó darabig biztos nem.

Kettőnk elkezdett tusája kettejük közt folytatódott. Németország – nagyra nőtt gyermek, Gilbert jól tartotta – őt is ledöntötte. Előkerült német részről egy vadászkés, s máris előnyre tett szert. Arthur pillanatnyi meglepettsége – látszott, hogy nem harcolt annyit, mint én – elég volt, hogy a penge az oldalába fúródjon. Jó mélyen.

Nem hagyhattam, hogy tovább küzdjön, Németország mégiscsak az én ellenségem volt. Erőt vettem magamon, és a németnek rontottam. A lábaim szinte maguktól vittek, őket pedig a lendület tartotta mozgásban. Összes támadásom abból állt, hogy teljes súlyommal vetődtem neki, aminek következtében eltávolodott Arthurtól, s az oldalában felejtett késtől. Ha úgy vesszük, fegyvertelen volt. Ütni kezdtem. Elborult elmémmel azt sem fogtam fel, hogy légi riadó van. Arthur fogta meg a karom, s húzni kezdett Verdun felé. Akkorra már csak mi maradtunk a két árok között. Németország hipsz-hopsz felállt, mint aki nem most szenvedett el egy nagy rakás ütést az arcára, a tüdejére, s egyéb meghatározhatatlan helyekre mé tette, amit mi, futott, nehogy az egyik saját bombázójának lövedékei tegyék ideiglenesen harcképtelenné.

Azt tudtuk, hogy mi ketten az erődöt már nem érjük el. Mint a többi hasonló sorsra jutott katona, a lövészárokba vetettük magunkat. Abban a pillanatban felhangzott a két jellegzetes hang, ami miatt én még mindig félek a tűzijátéktól: a gépekbe épített géppuskák folyamatosan ropogó hangja, s a zuhanó bombák süvítése. A géppuskalövedékek végigszántották az árkot, engem is súrolt egy, aztán jött a robbanás. Egyszer. Kétszer, és nagyon sokszor. Némelyik olyan közel csapódott be, hogy gyakorlatilag betemetett minket. A mi kezünk által megásott sírba temettettünk. Mintha csak egy amerikai zombi film jelenetét játszottuk volna le, ki ástuk magunkat a földből. Arthur közben eszméletét vesztette. Ha nem nézek vissza, hogy jön-e utánam, otthagyom megfulladni a kőtörmelék alatt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Üdvözletemet küldöm újra! Skócia, és Szépségideál-Franciaország rajongók ne bántsanak!  
Kellemes olvasgatást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy jobbnál rosszabb hírek  
**

Egy robbanás és vége. Talán meghalhattam volna. Végre. Megnyugodhattam volna. Akár a pokol, akár a menny, akár a Nirvana – Újjászületés, távozz tőlem! – mindenképp jobb, mint ami addig volt.

De nem. Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, tudtam, hogy Földanya szoros láncokkal fűzött magához, s talán az Égatya vert meg e kötelékek szakíthatatlanságának átkával.

Egy szobában ébredtem, ágyon. Nagyon rég volt már, hogy utoljára részem volt a vánkos-derékalj-paplan trio kényelmében. Ez abban a helyzetben csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: súlyosan megsérültem.

- Arthur? – jött egy kérdő, reményteljes hang valahonnan tőlem balról. Olyan halk volt, hogy csak hosszas gondolkodás után ismertem fel az eltéveszthetetlen, megszokott, idegőrlő hangot.

- Úgy tűnik, megmaradok. Megint. – mondtam lemondóan sóhajtva. Ő is sóhajtott, de megkönnyebbülésében, miközben rosszallóan rázta a fejét.

- Te jól vagy? – kérdeztem. Felé fordulva ijedten vettem tudomásul, hogy az arcán legutóbb látott sok vér súlyos sebeket takart. Egész arca vastag pólyába volt kötve, épp csak a több helyen felrepedt cserepes ajka maradt szabadon hogy ehessen. Egyik szemét is el kellett fedjék, mert az arca olyan mértékben roncsolódott. Egyéb sérüléseit az egyenruha takarta. Nem. Nem volt jól. Ostobaság volt kérdezni is.

- Hála neked. – hiszen nem mentettem meg semmitől, s ezt tudja, ha csak egyszer is tükörbe nézett. Amit valószínűleg inkább nem tett, ismerve hiú jellemét.

- Azt hittem nem jössz. – tette hozzá bűnbánóan. Bocsánatkérésnek szánta, de nekem akkor is nagyot ütött a szívemen.

- Hamarosan felmentünk. – bíztattam, ugyanis nem csak én egymagam jöttem a frontra.

- Hogyan?

- A Somme-folyónál nagy haderők vannak Scott vezetése alatt. Ahogy én őt ismerem, a németeknek elkel majd ott egy kis segítség.

Ez persze csak terv volt, de jó terv. Három nappal később François azzal rontott be a betegszobába, hogy a német sereg Isten tudja mekkora hányada felszívódott. A megmaradtakkal szemben Verdun már szilárdan állt.

- Megmenekültünk, s neked sem kell több egy hónapnál és… - elakadt a szava is, a pozitív személyiségéből fakadó öröm mámora is.

- … és minden megy tovább úgy, ahogy eddig. – segítettem ki keserű tény kimondásával. Egy erőd eleste vagy megmenekülése még nem döntheti el egy ekkora súlyú háború kimenetelét.

Egy dologban azonban igaza volt Franciaországnak akkor is, ha elég tág intervallumot adott meg: tíz napon belül újra épkézláb katona voltam, maradjunk annyiban, hogy bevethető állapotban. Ez minden más katonánál is így volt. Amint ki tudott menni egyedül a vécére támaszkodás nélkül, mehetett a frontra. A púp a fejemen, ami a legrosszabb volt mind közül – ugyanis a legkisebb mozgásra, vagy mozgás gondolatára fájt -, összébb ment, és nem akarta ketté hasítani a fejem minden ujjmozdulatnál. François csodálkozott is, ugyanis szerinte ennél jóval nagyobb követ kaptam a fejemhez abban a bizonyos bombázásban.

Egy szó, mint száz, készültem visszatérni francia barátom mellé a lövészárokba. Épp indultam volna, mikor ő maga tisztelt meg látogatásával. Azt hittem értem jött, ám sajnos tévedtem. Egy felbontott levelet tartott a kezében olyan elnyúzott képet vágva még a rendetlen arcához mérten is, hogy megijedtem. Különösen akkor, mikor könnyeket láttam megcsillanni a szemében.

- François? – próbáltam rábírni arra, hogy mondjon valamit.

- Ne haragudj! Azt hittem csak egy jelentés, és hogy felbonthatom, mivel nem voltál magadnál. – magyarázkodott. Valóban megesett az elmúlt bizonytalan időben – merthogy a sok eszméletlenség miatt teljesen elvesztettem a fonalat –, hogy telenyomtak gyógyszerekkel, amiktől olyan kába voltam, hogy fogyatékosnak tűnhettem, vagy egyszerűen mondat közepén elaludtam. Ám ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ő, a francia arroganciájával bármit is visszatarthat tőlem. Könyörgöm, szövetségesek voltunk! Kötelessége lett volna felébreszteni, vagy megvárni, míg eszemhez térek és annyi időre, míg elolvasom azt a néhány sort, megkímélni azoktól a keserű löttyöktől. Éktelen haragra gerjedtem, de nem volt időm arra, hogy ez ki is törjön belőlem.

- Jobb, ha most nem mész vissza az árokba. – mondta, és a kezembe nyomta a papírt, mielőtt bármi jelét adtam volna annak, hogy le akarom tépni a fejét. Sokkal rondább amúgy sem lehetett volna. Illet rá a „Zsákot a fejére!" köznépi kifejezés, melyekkel a előnytelen külsejű személyeket illették. Már levették a kötéseket, de a fél arca még mindig dagadtan deformált és ezerszínű volt. Egyszer még sírni is láttam a mosdóban, mikor nem vette észre, hogy az egyik fülkében vagyok.

- Mit szólnál, ha én is a te leveleidet olvasgatnám esti mese gyanánt? – szóltam kissé epésen, ahogy elkezdtem végigfutni a sorokon.

Hamar megértettem, Franciaország miért is sápadt el annyira, hogy a fal sem lehetett fehérebb nála. Néhány elolvasott szó után követtem a példáját.

„_Tisztelt Sir Arthur Kirklan!_

_Ezúton tájékoztatnunk kell, hogy a Somme-folyóhoz kirendelt hadtestben szolgáló rokona, név szerint Lord Scott Kirkland, eddig meg nem állapított fokú égési sérüléseket szenvedett egy, a németek által végrehajtott mustárgázzal történő támadásban. Tisztelettel kérjük, s engedélyezzük, hogy posztját elhagyva a helyszínen felállított orvosi sátorba jöjjön._

_Sürgős."_

Először fel sem fogtam. Hogy örültünk mi annak, hogy a németek csapatainak egy részét odairányították! Bele sem gondoltam, hogy velük Scottnak kell szembenéznie, s hogy ez egészen pontosan mit is jelent számára. Felbosszantotta Németországot, mi több, egy tervének sikerét hiusította meg, s ők ettől vad spanyol bikaként felbőszülve úgy elverik rajta a port, mint még soha senkin. Na jó, Franciaország talán kapott már eleget tőlük, hogy biztos legyen a rekordtartó pozíciója.

Még egyszer végigolvastam a levelet, hátha képzelődtem. „_…Meg nem állapított fokú…"_Azt jelenti, hogy haldoklik. Mármint közönséges katonáknál ezt jelenti._"Sürgős"_csak akkor lehet annyira sürgős, hogy egy hozzám hasonló tiszt elhagyja a posztját, ha a megnevezett hozzátartozó halott, ezért nekem kell intéznem a temetését, mert rangja miatt nem temettethetik tömegsírba.

Erőt akartam venni magamon, hogy ne könnyezzek Franciaország előtt – végülis katona vagyok – de a tudat, hogy én küldtem őt oda, s örültem is az őrá leselkedő halálos veszélynek, egyszerűen még a lábamból is elszívta minden erőmet. Szerencsére François – a fene az érzékeny és együtt érző lelkét – tudta mivel lehet elejét venni annak, hogy most a kétségbeesés mély tengerébe süllyedjek. Tulajdonképpen ő dobta a mentőgumit.

- Nincs időd álldogálni! – kiabált rám – Scott ország, nem döglik meg olyan könnyen, mint ahogy a nagyokos doktorok hiszik. Indíts! Én már megleszek.

Megfogadva tanácsát azonnal indultam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Úgy érzem, elég jó tempóban töltögetem fel itt a kis fejezeteimet. Ha tanulni kell, nincs mese, csak úgy szakad rám az írhatnék.  
Nem mondom, hogy élvezzétek, meg _kellemes_ szórakozást, nem lenne fair... (nem olyan szépek az események)**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy siralmas látvány**

A Somme-folyó menti orvosi sátor egy viszonylag tisztább helyen, egy kisebb magaslaton állt, így talán az volt a tábor egyetlen helye, amely nem úszott sártengerben. Annál inkább vérben…

Nehéz szívvel közelítettem meg. Egykor már jártam azon a környéken – talán ötven évvel korábban – s a táj drasztikusan megváltozott. Épp úgy, ahogy Verdunnél, mindent sár borított, a földet feltúrták, a katonák mocskosak, véresek voltak, számuk határozottan megfogyatkozott, s a táboron kívül már több halom is emelkedett. Egy szó, mint száz, ha pusztításról volt szó, a németek jó munkát végeztek.

Belépve abba a ponyvafalakkal takart kínzókamrába – merthogy voltak néhányan, akiket kérésük ellenére sem hagytak meghalni -, ahol a legnagyobb volt a szenvedés, megcsapott a vér, a legkülönfélébb gennyes sérülések és az orvosi vegyszerek, pardon, gyógyszerek szaga.

Azonnal egy nővérke sietett oda hozzám ijedt ábrázattal, s a sérülés jellegéről kérdezett.

- Nincs semmi. – mondtam. – Mármint semmi, amit még ne láttak volna el. – egészítettem ki, ugyanis Németország ajándéka még mindig kisebb fájdalmat okozott, különösen az emelkedőre történő felkaptatásnál – Lord Scott Kirklandet keresem.

A fiatal lány – alig lehetett több tizenöt évesnél – arca elkomorult, félre tekintett. Különös volt egy olyan nyitottnak tűnő teremtéstől, aki addig végig a szemembe nézett.

- Rossz állapotban van, de még él. Nem hiszem, hogy zavarnia…

- Hol van? – kérdeztem határozottabb hangon, szinte parancsszerűen. További magyarázatokat mellőzve egy elszeparált részhez vezetett.

- Köszönöm! – jeleztem udvariasan, hogy további szolgálataira nincs szükségem, s s jelenlétét nem kívánom tőle a továbbiakban. Aranyos gyermek volt, nem vette a szívére, s ott hagyott, hogy egyedül léphessek be a bátyámhoz.

Scott a hátán feküdt, szinte élettelenül. Arca nagy részét kötés fedte, s amennyit láttam a takaró takarásából, ez igaz volt az egész testére. A szája szélén friss vérfoltok éktelenkedtek, ami nagy arról árulkodott, hogy a tüdejébe is jutott a gázból, s a szervezete néha véres köhögésekben ad jelet e felől. Micsoda kínokat élhetett át minden lélegzetvételnél! Más már belehalt volna. De nem ő. Ahogy én sem. Félre ne értsetek, nem kívánom a halálát, amikor azt mondom, balsorsunkra, de meg tudom érteni az érzést, amikor inkább meghalna az ember, csak szűnne meg a fájdalom. Bele lehet őrülni.

Közelebb mentem hozzá, hátra bekapcsol a hatodik érzéke, s feltűnik neki a jelenlétem, ami majd felébreszti. Nem történt semmi, ám ilyen távolságból már hallottam a légzését. Minden lélegzetvételnél fájdalmasan sípolt a tüdeje, s néha még az arca is összerándult. Talán ez a kín okozta azt, hogy olyan lassan és keveset lélegzett, hogy kész csoda volt, hogy nem fulladt meg. Számoltam, egy perc alatt mennyiszer vett levegőt: háromszor, s elkezdte a negyediket. Most számolja meg a kedves olvasó, hogy ő mennyiszer vesz levegőt egyetlen perc alatt.

Tenni akartam valamit érte, nem csak állni és nézni. Hát leültem mellé, és úgy néztem. Csak néztem őt, szugerálva, hogy jobban legyen egészen addig, míg gyomorral bírtam a látványt. Egy idő után azonban már képtelen voltam az én egykor erős, most tehetetlen és beteg bátyámat nézni. Nem illett hozzá ez a kép.

A környezete felé fordítottam a tekintetem győzködve magam arról, hogy csak ellenőrzöm, milyen körülmények között tartják. Már az jó jel volt, hogy a többi sérülttől külön fektették. Egy kis asztal, vagy akként funkcionáló szék, rajta egy vérfoltos Biblia. Morbid, de beszédes látvány. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem most használták, s abban is, hogy hiába volt benne a neve, nem ő forgatta nagy áhítattal. Nem volt vallásos, s ha Istent nem is tagadta, az egyházat nagyon is, de csak magában forrongott. A pápa az egyetlen államfő, aki szinte minden más ország ügyeibe beleüthette az orrát, és Scottnak volt esze nem konfrontálódni.

Ő a maga módján használta a Szentírást. Egyszer láttam, ahogy egy haldokló kezébe nyomja a Bibliát, pedig felette továbbra is süvítettek a lövedékek. A katona hálát rebegett, s megnyugodva lehelte ki a lelkét. Ezért hordta mindig magánál, még és főként a harctérre is.

A Biblia mellett gondosan összehajtva hagyták a véres zsebkenőjét – onnan tudom, hogy gyerekesen még mindig belehímzi, vagy Wales-szel belehímezteti a monogramját a holmijaiba a félreismerhetetlen „Laird" szó teljes kiírásával. Bármibe le mertem volna fogadni, hogy az egyik katonája arca elé tartotta, s nem a sajátjához. Szép gondolat, ám sajnos a mustárgáz ellen ez sem ér semmit.

Eszembe jutott, hogy nekem is van egy zsebkendőm. François kimosta nekem, míg lábadoztam. Elővettem, s azzal töröltem le a lassan a szájára alvadó felköpött vért. Az arca a szokottnál jobban összerándult. Fájt az érintés, pedig én nem akartam. Abbahagytam a műveletet, mivel a nagyját már így is sikerült leszedni. Csak hát későn.

- Jólesik kínozni? – szólt elhaló hangon, s én azt hittem egy kísértet környékezett meg. Vagy talán a lelkiismeretem. Amikor Scott tetszelgett az ő szerepében pont ilyen hangon szólt hozzám, hogy megijesszen. Most is sikerült neki.

- Nem állt szándékomban. – feleltem neki egy pillanatnyi szünet után, s az ő hangerejéhez igazítva a magamét. Ha egy méterrel távolabb ültem volna, talán meg sem hallja, de én sem az ő szavát.

- Odaveszett az osztagom. – jelentette keserűen. Skótok voltak. Egytől egyig azok. Ő pedig ezért biztosan dühös volt rám.

- Csak te? – kérdeztem félve.

- Ha nem lennék ország, én se.

- Tudom nem vigasztal, de Verdunről sikerült terhet levenni. – erre csak fintorgott egyet, pedig a franciát mindig jobban kedvelte, mit engem, és szívesebben tett neki szívességet. Most azonban ez sem segített. Én sosem tudom még magamban sem eldönteni, mikor vagyok dühösebb: ha volt értelme az áldozatnak, de valaki másnak a javára, vagy ha egyáltalán nem volt. Épp ugyan olyan keserű mind a kettő.

Vártam, had eméssze meg magában, s eldönthesse, mit is reagáljon. Valami epés megjegyzést, vádló szavakat, és miegyebet vártam. De ő csak hallgatott egy darabig komoran bámulva a sátor tetejét.

- Mióta vagy itt? – kérdezte végül. Lenyelte. Már megint egy béka, amit le kellett nyelnie. Pedig talán egy kis mérgelődés velem szemben segített volna neki. Vagy nem.

- Néhány perce.

- Nem siettél. – rótta fel nekem.

- François visszatartotta a levelet. – hárítottam jogosan. Ha azonnal kezemhez kapom, abban a pillanatban elindulok akkor is, ha épp három helyen van eltörve mindenem, és épp átlyukasztották a tüdőmet.

Ő is ismerte francia barátunkat, tudta, mit jelent, ha valakit kímélni akar ilyen hírektől. Attól függetlenül, hogy ez bosszantott minket, tudtuk, hogy ő csak jót akar, és éppolyan nehéz neki is ezt tenni, mint nekünk a tudat, hogy annyi ideig nem voltunk ott a másik mellett.

- Megsérültél? – fordult felém első ízben, mióta felébredt.

- Összeakaszkodtam Németországgal. – magyaráztam, s éreztem, hogy úrrá lesz rajta az aggodalom, amit nem óhajt felém kimutatni. Bár nagyon jól esett volna, ha végre valami jelét is adja testvéri szeretetének, s nem csak sejtéseim vannak, de nem akartam olyan helyzetbe hozni, ami számára kínos lenne. Megpróbáltam hát elviccelni a dolgot.

- De nem kell aggódni. Épp a francia képét kellett megmenteni tőle. Látnod kéne, ő hogy néz ki. Az egész arca eldeformálódott a verés következtében. – tereltem a témát. Reméltem, ezzel el tudom hitetni vele, hogy Franciaországnak voltak súlyosabb sérülései, noha azok csak felületesek voltak, és eltorzították az arcát. Semmi több, a büszkeségén esett csorbát kivéve.

Ő persze átlátott rajtam, s belekezdett egy régi vitánkba.

- Felesleges mindkettőnknek a fronton lennünk. – mondta. Ebben egyet értettem vele, csak a hazatérő személye különbözött az elméleteinkben. Ez egyszer komolyabban vágtam vissza, mint szoktam.

- Igazad van. Amint felépültél, hazaparancsollak. – mert megtehettem. Nem először sérült meg ilyen súlyosan. Többször látogattam én őt, mint ő engem – bár ennek egyik oka az, hogy én sosem kértem, hogy értesítsék valamelyik hozzátartozómat, amiért Wales is és Scott is mérges volt rám, Írország persze nem – és jóval hosszabb időkön keresztül ültem az ő ágya mellett, mint ahogy ő tette. Épp most elégeltem meg, hogy a vezetésem mindig az első sorokba küldi őket.

- Nem. – mondta erőteljesebben, mint ahogy eddig beszélt, de ez láthatóan fájdalmat okozott neki, s elhalkult – Nem.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Szó se essék róla többet.

Némán, egy pillantással megegyeztünk, hogy mind a ketten túl makacsok vagyunk ahhoz, hogy hazamenjünk, így felesleges újra és újra felhozni a témát. Minden ment tovább úgy, ahogy eddig.

- Mióta vagy itt? – kérdeztem ezúttal én.

- Nem tudom. – Hogyan is tudhatta volna, ha olyan bizonytalan ideig eszméletlen, aztán amint felébred, újra telenyomják gyógyszerekkel? Én is állandóan elvesztem az időérzékem, ami olykor áldás, olykor átok.

- Kérsz enni, inni? – tettem fel az általunk oly' gyűlölt kérdést. Rühelltük, ha bármiben is a másik segítségére voltunk szorulva, ő főként, s neki a büszkesége is nagyobb volt annál, hogy kimondja: „Igen." Épp ezért, amikor sokáig hallgatott, s nem akaródzott kimondani a nemet sem, tudtam, hogy bizony éhes. Ez az egyik legmegnyugtatóbb tény, ha egy betegről van szó, ezért örömmel libbentem el a nővérkéket keresni.

Nem értem én az Eget, hogy ha egyszer oly mostoha sorsot küld ránk, miért gondolja, hogy kisebb kedveskedésekkel kiengesztelhet. Épp szembetalálkoztam a kosztot hozó kisasszonnyal. Meglepve nézett rám, én is rá, aztán se szó, se beszéd elvettem egy tányért és egy vizespoharat és már vissza is tértem.

- Gyors volt. – adott hangot csodálkozásának Scott.

- Érted bármit. – vigyorogtam rá. Tudtam, hogy ezzel a nagy odaadással felbosszantom ugyan, de valahol mélyen, nagyon mé~lyen mégiscsak pozitívan kell, hogy megélje.

Válaszként keserűen nevetni próbált – noha nem viccnek szántam, s ezt valószínűleg tudta -, de csak egy fintorra futotta. Oh, és emellé erősen köhögni kezdett a hirtelen megerőltetéstől. Pánikszerűen próbált felülni, hogy meg ne fulladjon. Szinte ledobtam a tányért és poharat, hogy segíteni tudjak neki. Igyekeztem úgy átkarolni, hogy ne kelljen önmagát tartania, így megszüntetve az erőlködést, s remélhetőleg csillapítva a köhögést. Nem vált be. Olyan pánikszerűen félt a fulladástól, és a fájdalomtól, hogy minden izma görcsbe rándult, és a karomnak feszült. Megint elkezdett vért köpni, ezért kérés nélkül kivette a zsebkendőmet a zsebemből, hogy a szája elé tartsa.

- Persze, hogyne! Mocskold csak össze! – próbáltam humorizálni, noha egyrészt én is kezdtem pánikba esni, másrészt épp elég rossz passzban volt e nélkül is. Percekig mást sem csinált, csak köhögött, aztán levegőért kapkodott, aztán emiatt megint köhögni kezdett. Mikor a második roham csillapodott, magamhoz szorítottam, hogy lenyugodjon, mert a pánik újabb rohamot idézhetett volna elő.

- Lassan vegyél levegőt! – szóltam rá. Későn. Hirtelen vett levegőt, de a köhögés még nem kezdődött.

- Lassan fújd ki! – hadartam. Olyan hirtelen, és olyan hangosan mondtam, hogy egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. Ez az idő épp elég volt, hogy megpróbálja azt csinálni, amit mondok. Egész teste beleremegett az erőlködésbe, nehogy megint kapkodni kezdjen. Ahogy ezt párszor megismételtettem vele mindig figyelmeztetve, elkezdett lenyugodni. Az izmai szépen lassan elernyedtek, már nem akarta lefeszíteni magáról a karomat, és nekem dőlt. Annyira kiverte a veríték, hogy még az én ingem is átázott tőle. Néhány percig még erőt gyűjtött, aztán lehunyta a szemét és finoman megpróbált egyedül ülve maradni. Nem tudom, hogy sikerült-e volna, mert egy kicsit még mindig tartottam a hátát.

- Igyál egy pár kortyot. – nyújtottam neki a poharat – De nekem nehogy félrenyelj! – Még csak az hiányzott volna!

El akarta venni, de túlságosan remegett a keze. Azért is elvette! Nehogy már én itathassam meg! Abba azért némán beleegyezett, hogy a kezét tartsam, míg iszik. Hallgatott a szavamra. Kicsi kortyokat ivott, hosszabb időközönként és lassan lenyelve. Még így is köhögő roham tört rá, ha gyengébb is, mint az előzőek. Már pánik nem tört rá, én azért magamhoz húztam, hogy így segítsek megnyugodni. Már egyéb dologra is tudtam figyelni, nem csak a köhögésre: magas láza volt. Nekem olyan lett volna, értelmes emberi kommunikációra nem lettem volna képes, nemhogy mozogjak, meg megjegyzéseket tegyek! Mindemellett ő még csak nem is egyszerű sebláztól szenvedett, hanem az egész testét kívül-belül súlyos égési sérülések fedték. És az, hogy én ott "férfiatlan" módon ölelgettem, nem a gyengeség jele, mint ahogy ő azt hitte, hiszen mást nem is csináltam, holott én a helyében igen sok mindenre rászorultam volna.

Éreztem, hogy számára nagyon kettősen alakultak az események. Egy részről biztos nem bánta, hogy ott voltam mellette, másrészt rendkívül kínosnak találta. Úgy kigyulladt az arca szégyenérzetében, mintha épp őt főztem volna. Éppen ezért amint lenyugodott, ölébe tettem a tányért, s hagytam, had egyen egyedül. Csak néha támogattam meg a kezét, mikor az nagyon megremegett. Elfogyasztotta a maga kis ebédjét, s szerencsére újabb roham sem tört rá. Valamivel jobb színt öltött magára ezalatt a másfél óra alatt.

Miközben elvittem a mosatlant, a nővérke meglátogatta egy üvegecske löttyöcskével. Azt hiszem gyógyszernek szánta, ám nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő. Ahogy sejthető volt, Scott – visszanyerve szokásos személyiségét – felhúzta az orrát.

- Egyszer elég volt. – mondta.

- Ettől majd elalszik. – próbálta győzködni a nővérke.

- Hagyja itt, majd Arthur mindjárt segít bevenni. – sóhajtott bátyuskám, engem is belekeverve a maga hazugságába. Nagyon látszott, hogy sem kedve, sem ereje nem volt veszekedni a kislánnyal, akin pedig az látszott, hogy még nem volt dolga Scottal, aki, amint én maradtam egyedül társasága, megfogta az üveget, és a tartalmát a földre öntötte.

- Az értékes gyógyszer volt. – próbáltam hatni spórolási hajlamára.

- Valakinek nagy haszna volt az elkészítéséből. – hazudtolta meg magát.

- És valakinek segíthetett volna.

- Téves. Ezt mindenképp belém erőszakolják, persze csak akkor, ha nem ez történik vele. Nekem pedig így a jobb, s amit ők nem tudnak, nem fáj nekik. – makacs és buta, mint egy öszvér.

- Javíthatatlan vagy. – jegyeztem meg.

- Családi vonás. – elég jól visszanyerte az erejét, ha már így kötekedett.

- Feküdj le! – parancsoltam rá. Lehet, hogy nem volt hajlandó orvossághoz fordulni alvásért, ám talán abban igaza volt, hogy nem is kellett. Láttam, hogyan ragadnak le a szemei, s ülő helyzetével próbálta ébren tartani magát. Volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy abban a vízben volt valami, s hogy az üvegcsében pedig semmi egyéb, csak víz, mert az imént Scott még igen éber volt a fájdalomtól. Lehet, hogy a nővérkék mégiscsak kiismerték?

- Nem köszönöm!

- Miért?

- Nincs kedvem. – Azok a racionális, hathatós érvek! Azt hittem az zavarja, hogy ott vagyok, s hogy nézném alvás közben. Végül is annál nincs ijesztőbb, mikor valakit úgy figyelnek, hogy nincs magánál.

- Ígérem nem zavarlak, ki is megyek. – s már álltam is fel, hogy lássa, komolyan beszélek. No persze, visszamentem volna, miután elaludt.

- Akkor mehetsz is! – Dühödten felmordult és levetette magát a párnára jelét sem adva annak, hogy ez pokoli kínt okozott neki. Mi több, elfordult tőlem. Isten se tudná megmondani mi baja volt, mikor csak jót akartam. És persze a jogtalan düh miatt, én is felmérgeltem magam, és tényleg otthagytam, hogy körülnézzek a fronton, milyen állapotok uralkodnak.

* * *

**Piros pont jár annak, aki megmondja, hol utaltam vissza az Armadás ficemre. **

**A játék egyszerű: Három piros pont egy kék pont, és öt kék pont egy piros pont. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kellemes olvasgatást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy harc a nagyúrral**

Írtam Françoisnak, hogy Scott állapota miatt inkább a közelében maradok, majd kérvényeztem a hivatalos áthelyezésem is. Így hát megint a lövészárokba kerültem. Éjszakánként, mikor a napi egynehány óra pihenőmet megkaptam, rendszeres látogatási engedéllyel mindig felkerestem Scottot. Egy héten keresztül úgy jártam hozzá, hogy nem beszélhettünk, mindig aludt, s talán még azt sem tudja, hogy ott jártam, hiszen csak elsurrantam a fáradt nővérkék mellett. Ugyan minek izgattam volna őket?

Egyik nap aztán az ágya mellett találtam a földön, kicsavart testtartásban, egy fölborult szék mellett, ájultan. A marha megpróbált egyedül felállni, és összeesett. Nekigyürkőztem, hogy én na akkor visszateszem a helyére, és ijedten tapasztaltam, hogy felesleges volt a nagyrákészülés. Árnyéka sem lehetett annak a Scottnak, aki ha egy-egy vitánk fizikailag is megnyilvánult, és ő rám telepedett, akkor mozdulni sem tudtam. Ekkor majdnem olyan könnyen kaptam az ölembe, mintha csak az a kis ártatlan fiatal nővérke lett volna, aki alig vette le magáról a pólyát.

Amilyen finoman csak tudtam, visszafektettem a helyére. Jó darabig vártam ott ülve és őt szólongatva, hogy felébredjen, nem tette. A láza annyira lement, hogy már kihűlésről lehetett beszélni, és vörösen izzó arca most a normálisnál is sápadtabb volt – pedig valljuk be, nem volt egy napbarnított Adonis. Mintha csak a kezdeti gyors felépülése a visszájára fordult volna. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy a kislányt fel ne ébresszem egy percre, mikor vissza kellett mennem a frontra, hogy ugyan mondja már el, milyen állapotok voltak Scottnál az elmúlt hét alatt.

- Kezdetben elég jól gyógyult, de sokat mérgelődött, csípős volt nyelve, bár ez talán jó jel. Aztán úgy a harmadik nap környékén hallgataggá vált, gyógyszerrel – amit szerintem be sem vett, de nem volt szívem megmondani az ápolókisasszonynak – sem tudott aludni, nem evett, úgy kellett erőszakkal megetetni és elkezdett mindjobban lesápadni.

Nos hát nem sikerült megnyugtatnia, de hagytam, had aludjon. Úgysem tudott nekem másban segíteni.

Az árokban az egyik altisztem – megkoronázva az amúgy is remek napomat – "csodálatos" hírrel fogadott: François Bonnefoytól érkezett üzenet szerint Ludwig Beilschmidt – a híres német tiszt, mondta így szegény kölyök – a Somme-folyóhoz nem sokára megérkezik, ha már ugyan a levél átvétele előtt meg nem érkezett. Éreztem, hogy ez csak nekem szólhat. Dühös lett rám, amikor keresztül húztam a számításait, mi több, ígéretem ellenére már nem tudtam leállítani a fegyverkezést két évvel korábban, amikor ez az egész elkezdődött. Bár tegyük hozzá, hogy ő kezdte a háborút.

Gyakran eltűnődtem azon, milyen balga voltam, különösen valahányszor Scott ehhez hasonló állapotba került. Ám ahogy a sérült báty képe ott lebegett a szemeim előtt, előjött Franciaország eltorzult arca is. Ő talán túl sem élte volna, ha nem segítünk nekik. S most, hogy így ezen elmélkedem, rájöttem, hogy Ludwig – a mocsok német – valószínűleg kapott olyan információt Gilberttől, hogy a francia hiúságában sérthető és törhető meg legkönnyebben. Oh a szemét! Hát ezért ütötte olyan nagyon az arcát!

Épp csak elolvastam a levelet, az eddigi ülünk, és várunk haditervet felváltotta egy jóval mozgékonyabb. Német repülőgépek hangját hallottam. Onnan tudom, hogy nem a mieink, hogy arról értesítettek volna minket. A nyomorult az árok fölé küldte a pilótáit, akik a gépfegyverekkel végigszántották a sorainkat. Aki túl akarta élni – igen, akadt, aki nem – ki kellett ugrania, s nekirontania a németeknek. Ők vártak minket, de még így is több esélyünk volt, mint a repülőgépek céltáblájaként.

Harcot parancsoltam. Hogy önös vagy nem önös okból, nehezen tudnám megmondani. Ha meghátrálunk, akkor a hátsó táborrészeket is szétlőtték volna, többek között az orvosi sátrat is, ahol – ezt nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből – ott feküdt Scott is. Valamint csak ez az egy mód volt rá, hogy ne kelljen két oldalról állnunk a lövéseket: a németek a sajátjaikra csak nem lőttek volna!

A terv bevált, de sokan elestek. Az első sorok – ahogy már Napóleon idejében is általános volt – felfogták a gyalogosok lövedékeit, s maguk is megritkították egy kicsit a németekét. Sajnos rajtuk, mint valami barikádon, át kellett gázolnunk, s aki még nem halt meg a találattól, azt garantáltan agyontaposta a mögötte lévők előretörő hada. De erre nem tudtunk figyelni, különben mi is odaveszünk. Azzal próbáltam bíztatni magam, hogy a még élőket kell megmentenünk. Olyan vérfürdőt rendeztünk mi ketten Németországgal, amilyet még nem láttam, s olyan elkeseredett küzdelmet vívtunk mi angolok, amilyet még nem nyert meg egy nép sem. Kétségek közt gyötrődtem, hogy nem kéne e néhány métert átengednünk neki, és életet mentve visszavonulni.

Nem, azt nem tehettem. Az orvosi sátor, a hátsó részek mind veszélybe kerültek volna!

Németországot kerestem a szememmel, ugyanis csak akkor zárhattuk le ezt a harcot szerencsésen – a körülményekhez képest –, ha őt el tudom intézni. Ennek persze akkor nem sok esélye volt, én azért mégis meg akartam próbálni. Azonban a sok egyforma szőkeség között meglehetősen nehéz volt kiszúrni. Egyszerűen megbújt közöttük. Szó szerint. Egy nagyobb német csoportosulás felé pillantva megláttam azt a hideg, kék tekintetet, és egy puskacső villant rám. A lövés hangját elnyomta a többi, így felkészületlenül ért, amikor a golyó az oldalamba fúródott. Roppantak a bordáim, s azonnal vért köptem. Na, annyi volt a jobb tüdőmnek. Levegőért kapkodtam, s sikertelenségem következtében a földre rogytam. Két dolog jutott eszemben annak kapcsán, hogy halálos sebet kaptam, az első Scott várható korholása és mérge lesz, s csak ezután következett a gondolat, hogy elvileg nem folytathattam volna a harcot. Szédülni kezdtem, az emberek színes, majd szürkés, s egyre feketébb foltokká alakultak, a hangok eltompultak. Ilyen egy eszméletvesztés. Ám most nagyobb volt annál a tét, hogy én ledőlhessek szundikálni. Nagy erőlködések árán az utolsó pillanatban visszahoztam néhány perc erejéig az eszméletemet. Akkor már ott állt mellettem, s várta, hogy mikor terülök el végleg a sárban. Én elvigyorodtam a gondolatra, hogy a precíz Németország milyen elővigyázatlan volt. A zsebemben rejtező kicsi kézifegyvert előkaptam, s mielőtt rám üthetett volna a puskájával, elsütöttem. Megölni nem tudtam, nem is akartam olyan sebet ejteni, mert akkor csak úgy jár, mint én, ájulás, hogy aztán ágyon ébredjen. Nem, ennél többet érdemelt. Én a térdkalácsát lőttem szét. Pokoli fájdalom, semmi eszméletvesztés. Ő hátratántorodott, s ordítva összerogyott tőlem pár méterre, én pedig vigyorogva sikeremen elmerültem a feketeségben.

**Skócia, avagy hol az én kisöcsém**

A csata hangjaira ébredtem. Egyedül. Még a nővérek sem voltak sehol, hiába szólongattam őket, hogy segítsenek kimenni. Rá kellett jönnöm, milyen önző voltam. Ők a sebesültekért mentek, én pedig ott akaratoskodtam, hogy velem foglalkozzanak. Szerencsére annyira ostoba azért mégsem voltam, hogy segítség hiányában még egyszer megpróbálkozzak a felállással egymagam. Kaptak elég munka utánpótlást most a frontról. Nem panaszkodtam, hogy elfelejtettek enni-inni adni, hogy bűzlöttem, mint a négyhetes hulla, és hogy a kötszerek olyan mocskosak voltak, hogy begennyesedettek tőlük a sebeim. Mindez nem érdekelt. Csak ültem, s hogy nehogy elaludjak, egy régi skót harcba hívó dalt énekeltem vagy, erőm és szuflám fogytával, dúdolgattam. Csak sajnos a téma-választás nem volt szerencsés, ahelyett, hogy megnyugtatott volna, fokozta idegállapotomat. Eszembe jutott, hogy mikor legutóbb ezt énekeltem, Arthur ellen sorakoztattam fel a skót hadakat. Dühömben olyan erősen karmolásztam az ágy szélét, hogy felszakadtak a körmeim összevérezve az ágyneműt. Azt kívántam, bárcsak behoznák Arthurt, mert fejen találta egy puskatus. Az nem lett volna vészes, sokkal ütődöttebb már úgysem lehetett. De őt nem hozták. Eltelt egy óra, majd kettő, végül már nem számoltam. A privát státuszomat szinte észrevétlenül szüntették meg. Hiába vártam ott a vérszagban, csonkolt és haldokló testek között. Még egy székre is átültem, hogy egy nálam súlyosabb beteget ágyra fektethessenek. Szerencsére néhány francia asszony összefogott, hogy segítsenek minket, s pótágyakat, orvosságokat, kötszereket, takarókat, s ki tudja még mi mindent hoztak. De az öcsém nem jött. Ez három dolgot jelenthetett: él és virul a körülményekhez képest, elföldelték a harcmezőn, vagy Németország kezére került. Nem tudom, utóbbi kettő közül melyik lett volna a rosszabb.

A csata egy napon és egy éjen át tartott, bár az utolsó órákban már inkább csak a sebesülteket szállították. Volt, aki a csata kezdetén sérült meg, s csak a legvégén találták meg. Közülük mindenki meghalt. Menthetetlenül kihűltek, és szépen lassan elvéreztek.

Egy barátom, drága jó skót katona, aki nemesi származása ellenére is örömmel harcolt a hazájáért, az utolsó percekben sérült meg. Elvesztette a bal lábát. Egy térdbe kapott golyó miatt amputálni kellett. Ő mondta el, kiábrándulva a háborúból, és a hazáért vívott küzdelemből, hogy saccra tíz méter sikerült megszerezni. Tíz méterért megtöltöttek két orvosi sátrat – merthogy egy másikat is fel kellett állítani - , s ki tudja mennyien vesztek oda testestől, lelkestől, akiknek soha nem adnak majd rendes végtisztességet, csak beledobják egy jelöletlen tömegsírba.

Az ütközetnek már órák óta vége volt, de Arthur nem jött vissza. Valaminek történnie kellett, ha ennyi időre magamra hagyott. Bár az elmúlt egy hétben sem nézett felém. Ha nem lettem volna férfi, sírni tudtam volna. Az én hibám, hogy visszament a frontra. Pedig ott maradt volna mellettem, ha ez nem is jelentett volna sokkal nagyobb biztonságot. Nem, mégsem. A csata kezdetén azonnal kiment volna, és nem tudtam volna megállítani.

- Kisasszony! – szólítottam meg azt a kedves ápolónőt, aki velem szokott törődni – Mondja meg, kérem, nem tudja, hol van az az úr, aki meglátogatott engem? Sir Arthur Kirkland.

- Ne haragudjon, nem láttam. De ha ad egy kis időt, egy óra múlva a pihenőmben elmegyek és kérdezősködöm.

Illett volna azt válaszolnom, hogy ne tegye, pihennie kell, de nem ezt tettem. Tudni akartam, hol az öcsém. Soha sem volt felhőtlen a viszonyunk, mégis majd beleőrültem a tehetetlen aggodalomba. Ekkor már két napja nem aludtam. Lázasan járt az agyam, s lassan a többi testvérünk felé terelődtek a gondolataim. Mi lett volna, ha nem csak mi ketten jöttünk volna a frontra? Wales a hazatérő rokkantakat ápolta, Írország a hátország gazdaságát tartotta a kezében. Bár mondjuk legidősebb öcsém tette mindezt parancsra, s nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel. Elmondása szerint, ha kezébe adták volna a gyeplőt, leállítja a fegyverkezést, és nem szálltunk volna be a háborúba. Tőle tudom azt is, hogy a front szinte csak a levegőt nem szívta el előlük.

A nővér visszatért. Halálsápadtan. Rossz előjel. Történt valami Arthurral. Mint a rugó, úgy ültem fel. A sok ébred, s mi több, ülve töltött órától már fájt a hátam, s ezért néhány percre visszadőltem az ágyra.

- Sajnálom. Sehol nem találtam. Nem volt a sérültek listáján, de nem jelentkezett a feletteseinél sem. – tájékozatott olyan halk hangon, hogy azt hittem a vége előtt elszalad ijedtében.

- A fronton van! – kiáltottam, de csak remélni mertem, hogy igazam van, és nem Németország fogta el – Ott van, és halottnak hiszik, de nem az!

Többen is odarohantak hozzám, hogy visszaerőszakoljanak az ágyba, s meggyőzzenek, aki nincs a sérültek között, az meghalt. De ők nem tudták, hogy mi nem. Nincs olyan szerencsénk. Hiába hajtogattam, hogy nem halt meg, ők szépen sajnálkozva rázták a fejüket azt hajtogatván: „Oh, édesem, a gyász beszél belőled." Mikor én ezt tagadtam, egymás között súgtak össze: „A gyász megbomlasztotta az elméjét…" majd a kis nővérke felé fordultak: „Miért kellett elmondanod?"

Lefogtak, hogy aztán altatót nyomjanak le a torkomon. Néhány perc múlva már nem kellett tovább tartaniuk, önkívületbe estem, majd lassan eltűnt a világ, csak az a gondolat nem, hogy Arthur a fronton haldoklik. Eddig sem voltak nyugodt éjszakáim, de a vérben ázó öcsém képe most először jelent meg olyan élesen, hogy azt hittem, a valóságot látom. Aztán a folyó megáradt a sok kiontott vértől, s elmosta őt egyenesen a németek felé. Németország már kárörvendő vigyorral várta a túlparton. A háború kezdete óta – noha már akkor megéltem épp elég szörnyűséget – ekkor először zokogva ébredtem fel. "Szerencsére" a körülöttem lévők jajgatásai elnyomták az én hangomat. Percekig ültem úgy, ahogy felébredtem, az ágy szélét szorítva, kivert a veríték, fáztam, remegtem, és sírtam. Szédültem, olyan érzet volt bennem, mintha csak egy hajó készülne felborulni velem, hiába próbálok egyensúlyozni. Csak meredtem magam elé. Se nem láttam, se nem hallottam. Csak azt a képet láttam magam előtt, ahogy Arthurt szépen élve eltemetik egy négy méter mély gödör legaljára, hullákkal fedik, ezért nem tudja kiásni magát, akkor se, ha felébred, és ott lassan megfullad.

Szörnyű képzeteimből – amelyeket erősített a belém nyomott bódító gyógyszer – egy gyengéd érintés zökkentett ki. Nem Arthur volt.

- Uram, nyugodjon meg! – pillantott rám szánakozóan az a kedves kis ápolókisasszony. Könnyen beszélt. Nem az ő öccse tűnt el a fronton. Mérgemben fel tudtam volna pofozni, hogy minden keserűségemet rajta vezessem le. Ugyebár a rossz hír hozóját mindig gyűlöli az ember… De nem tudtam. Le voltam bénulva, hiába akartam ütni. Ez volt a szerencsém.

- Ő az, uram? – kérdezte, s a másik oldalam irányába mutatott. – Remélem, mert azért hozattam ide.

Arthur feküdt ott egy ágyon. Épp csak annyi hely volt közöttünk, hogy a nővérek mindkettőnkhöz könnyen hozzá tudjanak férni. Nyakig be volt takarva, falfehér volt, lázas verítékben fürdött, kövér cseppek csorogtak le az arcán, de lélegzett. Élt.

- Igen. – sóhajtottam. Olyan gyorsan még nem láttam senkit lehiggadni, mint ahogy nekem sikerült. A legtöbben ilyenkor örömükben kezdenek zokogni, én megnyugodtam. Olyan hirtelen tört ráma fáradtság, hogy szinte azon nyomban elaludtam volna, tudván, hogy az én kisöcsém biztonságban van, ha a kisangyalnak nem lett volna jobb ötlete.

- Két bordáját törte el a golyó, a tüdeje is sérült, de a nehezén túl van. – informált, miközben megfogott egy széket, s lerakta a két ágy közé. A további beszédet mellőzve belém karolt, hogy segítsen átülni. Nem akartam hagyni, mondván, hogy egy fél méter nem kihívás, ám valóban jól jött egy kis támasz. Még a vállamra terített egy takarót, nehogy meghűljek, s magamra hagyott. Átkoztam magam, amiért bántani akartam egy ilyen jóságos kis tündért.

- Kisöcsém – szólongattam finoman, de meg sem rezdült rá. Talán ő is a gyógyszerektől aludt ilyen mélyen. Körbenézve megláttam azt a zsebkendőt, amivel ő törölgette a számat, mikor rám törtek a rohamok. Az angyalka valószínűleg kimosta, mert patyolatfehéren pihent a Bibliám mellett. Azt a zsebkendőt használtam, hogy letöröljem a verítéket az arcáról.

Vártam még egy darabig, néha megtöröltem a homlokát, a kezét szorongattam, hát magához tér, ám hamar elnyomott a buzgóság. Végre valahára nyugodtan aludhattam, ha nem is túl sokat. Többet ért az összes háború alatt átszenvedett éjszakánál. Arra ébredtem, hogy a kezén pihentetem a fejem, s ő ezt kezdte kényelmetlennek találni, aminek következtében mocorogni kezdett. Próbálta olyan finoman, hogy ne ébresszen fel, de túlságosan is szorosan fogtam a kezét. Még az én kezem nyoma is ott virított néhány percig.

- Váltjuk egymást? - kérdezte.

- Úgy fest a dolog.

- Akkor vigyázz magadra!

- Nem ígérek semmit. Háború van.

- Tényleg? Eddig fel sem tűnt. – A beszédstílusából ítélve nem lehetett olyan rossz állapotban.

- Már megint mit csináltál?

- Semmit. Németország pipa rám. Te hogy vagy?

- Csak megmaradok.

Hosszasan nem szólt semmit. Látszott rajta, hogy elgondolkodva figyel engem, hát vártam. Előbb-utóbb csak kinyögi, mit szeretne.

- Amikor behoztak… - kezdte, de elakadt. Jókor gondolta meg magát.

- Mindegy. Nem fontos. – mondta végül.

* * *

**Folytatjuk piros pont gyűjtő kvízjátékunkat! Ki mondja meg nekem, hogy melyik nagy neves költő egyik versének címét emeltem be intertextualitás által a magam kis művébe? Netet használni nyilván mindenki tud, ellenőrizhetetlen, nem is baj. Ha megkeresitek, most már úgyis megjegyzitek.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ím újra üdvözletemet küldöm! Ezúttal újra felbukkan az, akinek a kevésbé általános karakterét nehezen tudom megfogni, de nagyon igyekeztem. Aki az armadás ficemet olvasta, már találkozhatott vele.**

**Köszöntsétek a mindig mocskos szájú - annyira, hogy nem tudtam élethűen ábrázolni - és mogorva Írországot!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy a gyógyulás és a kellemetlenség**

Mondani akartam neki, hogy láttam álmában sírni és nagyon kíváncsi voltam, miért. Ám felötlött bennem, hogy amellett, hogy választ nem kapok, és csak magamra mérgesítem, az önérzetét is alaposan gallyra vágtam volna. Hiába ösztökélt, egészen pontosan fenyegetett engem már mindennel, még mágiával is, csak hallgattam. Amikor pedig már aztán tényleg elegem lett belőle, erő fájdalmakat színleltem, amitől lettek is, de legalább felhagyott a faggatással.

Hetek teltek el úgy, hogy rá voltunk kényszerítve egymás társaságára. Főként azokban az időkben, amikor még egyikünk sem kelhetett fel egyedül az ágyból. Azonban ez lassanként megváltozott. Ő egész gyorsan felépült, és a körülményekhez mérten túlságosan is vidám volt. Már amennyire ő az tudott lenni. A csata után egy héttel ő már egész könnyeden mozgott, én felülni sem tudtam kínlódás nélkül. Hivatalosan segítség nélkül sem, ehhez persze nem mindig tartottam magam. Még két hét, s ő már újra a fronton volt, míg én addig jutottam el, hogy hagytak a széken ülve enni. Nos, amikor a nővérkék nem látták, elosontam sétálni is, hogy kicsit erősítsem magam. Scott, a nyomorult, pedig mindig elkapott és visszaparancsolt.

- Felelőtlen vagy. – mondta.

- Már nem vagyok rosszabb állapotban, mint te.

- Az ápolók nem ezt állítják.

- Az ápolók vakok.

Legnagyobb "örömömre" belém erőszakoltak egy pirulát, amitől elvileg el kellett, hogy aludjak, ami azonnal lehetetlenné tette néhány órára, hogy megint kiszökjek. Nem ellenkeztem sokáig. Valójába úgy hasogatott az oldalam, hogy még örültem is annak, hogy elaltatnak.

A fájdalmas művelet után – merthogy nem vízzel és nem egy borsónyi tablettát adtak be – lehunytam a szemem. Épp csak egy pillanatra. Már csak az a tudat, hogy Scott ott ül mellettem és szugerál, rákényszerített erre. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy amíg én ébren vagyok, ő nem lesz hajlandó visszamenni az árokba. Azonban már nem tudtam volna kinyit a szemem – noha félig magamnál voltam – ha nem robban egy gránát a közelben.

Scott épp a testes főnővérrel egyezkedett és pénzt – pénzt? PÉNZT! Mikor régen nem lehetett már használni – nyújtott neki át. Azt hittem azért, hogy jobban odafigyeljenek rám. Nagyot nem tévedtem.

- Kérem, ő innen a lehető legkésőbb kell, hogy kikerüljön.

- Hiszen a sebe már összeforrt. Ráadásul meglepően gyorsan. Mindenki mást ilyenkor már vissza kell küldenünk. – ellenkezett a főnővér és habozott elvenni a bankókat. Pedig nem semmi summa volt az akkor!

- De ő rosszul van. Nem reagál a gyógyszerekre. – Scott nem csak, hogy erősködött, egyenesen parancsolt, s egy hozzá hasonló magas rangú skót nemes szava, főleg ha pénzt akar adni, szent.

- Ám legyen. Egy hétig még itt tudom tartani, de nem tovább. – sóhajtott az asszony.

- Köszönöm! – ez volt a végszó. Tudtam, hogy a bátyám még vet rám egy utolsó pillantást búcsú gyanánt, ezért gyorsan lehunytam a szemem. Nem is tudtam újra kinyitni. Még elmenni sem hallottam.

Mikor legközelebb felébredtem – hajnalban vagy napnyugtakor? - a kisangyal várt a kezében egy sürgönnyel. Jelentés hazulról: Írország – aki csak úgy megjegyzendő, nem is volt hajlandó eljönni a frontra – besokallt. Nem volt hajlandó tovább ellátni az ÉN katonáimat, aki amúgy őt is védték, mondván, nem az ő háborúja, nem az ő dolga.

Ezzel egy időben az általa írt, érzelmekkel telítettebb levelet is megkaptam. Olyan ígéretet kért számon rajtam kissé ingerelt hangnemben, aminek azelőtt ő sem teljesítette a feltételeit. Mi sem mutatja ezt jobban, minthogy Spanyolország még mindig él. Ahelyett, hogy kiszolgáltatta volna nekem a testvérpárt, mivel hogy az ő foglyai voltak, nekem támadt. Ezután hogy volna joga bármit is kérni? Semmissé tette a megállapodást közöttünk!

Azonnal mosakodni, öltözni kezdtem. A főnővér megpróbált ugyan megállítani, de meggyőztem a magam igazáról.

- Tartsa meg a pénzt, úgysem veszi most sok hasznát. – naná! Jegyrendszerben csak egy darab papír – De ha mégis, költse a katonákra! A becsülete miatt pedig ne aggódjon, távol maradok a fronttól.

Kellően meglepte őt ez az őszinte beszéd, ezért hallgatott. Végül egy bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette az utasítást, felsegítette a kabátomat és kocsit hivatott nekem. Míg az megérkezett elejtettem egy telefont a vezetőség felé. Egészen Lloyd-George-ig kellett telefonálgatnom, hogy megfelelő engedéllyel haza tudjak menni. S már indultam is. Scottnak nem szóltam, nem az ő dolga volt. Mi több, kétséges lett volna, hogy melyik oldalra állna. Legutóbb is akkor avatkozott bele, amikor nem kellett volna.

**Írország, avagy a fekete négykerekű**

„ _Az a nyomorult _[Anglia] _nem válaszolt. Egy telefon, egy levél… mibe kerül az a "hatalmas" anyaországnak?! A mocsadék! Nem óhajtja állni az adott szavát. Szentségtelen! Nem csoda, hogy protestáns." _Dühöngtem imígyen, s tettem mindezt joggal. _„De majd én megmutatom neki…" – _gondolatokkal olyan erős fiatalokat kerítettem, akikkel a kiképzett angol kutyák fel sem vehették a versenyt.

Arthur, súlyosan félreismerve engem, vagy gyengeségből elégnek gondolván, kisebb számú csapatokat rendelt a nagyobb városokba, köztük Dublinba is. Nos, azért nekik is volt szemük, és nem tetszett nekik, amit láttak: a mi szervezkedésünk. Nekünk pedig az nem ment le a torkunkon, hogy nemtetszésüket kis is merték nyilvánítani. Hamar komoly csatározások vették kezdetüket. Épp egy ilyet kezdtem előkészíteni.

- Kölykök, le az utcáról! – szóltam rá három üveggolyókkal játszó kisfiúra, s egy rájuk felvigyázó nagyobbacska lányra.

- Hölgyeim, félek, hamarosan zápor veszi kezdetét. – Már tudták mit jelent. Csak ennyi kellett, s a hír száguldott, egy órán belül pedig már csak _mi_ lézengtünk az utcán. _Mi _és… egy kisfiú?

- Hát te meg mit keresel még itt? – rivalltam rá.

- Miért csináljátok ezt? – kérdezett vissza, ahelyett, hogy eltakarodott volna.

- Mert nem tűrhetjük az olyan _uralmat, _amely az _állítólagos egyenlőséget _hirdeti. – Mintha egy hozzá hasonló gyerek képes lett volna ezt megérteni. Cöh.

- De ez nem jó… az angolok… - akadékoskodott akadozva, s ezzel az én igazamat igazolva.

- Büdös szász korcsok! Ha jót akarsz, fiú, nem szimpatizálsz velük, és most rögtön biztos helyre takarodsz! – Az őszinte jó szándék beszélt belőlem akkor is, ha ez erőteljesebb hangnemmel párosult. Szabályszerűen kiabáltam, de sok ember rendszerint csak ebből ért. Amúgy pedig a fiú is mintha arra lett volna hivatott, hogy engem bosszantson.

- De hiszen háború van… Erre még… - a lényeget azért csak meglátta.

- Eggyel több front nem árt meg nekik… nagyon. – vigyorogtam.

- De…

- Elég legyen! Sipirc innen! – meg sem vártam, hogy felfogja, amit mondtam, csak megragadtam a vállát, behajítottam egy sikátorba, ott egy jó kiállású fiam pedig a rozoga kocsma oldal bejáratán át finoman betessékelete.

Végre valahára tiszta lehetett volna az utca. De nem volt. Ahogy eltűnt egy kis bosszantó légy, megjelent a nagyon is kellemetlen bögöly. Ezt persze akkor még nem tudtam, mikor a fekete négykerekű szembe döcögött velem. Csak akkor fordult fel a gyomrom, mikor a lefékező kocsiból az az irdatlan szőke fej és szemöldök szállt ki. Egy bögöly, egy mogorva, otromba, vérszopó pőcsik! Idejött élősködni, ahelyett, hogy a fronton harcolna "értem is". No mindegy, legalább volt annyi vér a pucájában, hogy személyesen szolgáljon válasszal, s így szemtől szemben még könnyebb volt meggyőzni is.

- Bocsánat a megkésett válaszért. – Nem mintha sajnálta volna – Nem!

- Nem?

- Nem.

- Nem-e? – hiába adtam a jeleket, nem fogta a lapot, hogy itt kéne visszavonulni, különben dádá lesz.

- Nem. Nincs jogod erre igényt tartani. Nem teljesítetted a rád vonatkozó részt. Keress más utat! – mintha máshogy hagyta volna, hogy elszakadjak végre tőle. Hatalmas hiba volt egyáltalán bármiben is közösködni vele.

- Nem én voltam, aki először áthágta a szabályokat, kalóz uram. – fogtam vissza az indulatot, de azért a kibiztosított puskát csak szorongattam.

- Az egyezkedésnek nem volt része a fegyverkezés. Ahogy az sem, hogy hátba támadsz, mikor Európa lángokban áll.

- A magad baja. Tudtommal csak a tehetetlenséged miatt siettél a francia megsegítésére. – utaltam itt arra, hogy a Németországnak tett ígérete ellenére, mely szerint ő nem vesz részt a háborúban, már nem volt képes leállítani a fegyverkezést. Hát akkor taszítsuk háborúba nem csak magunkat, de a "testvéreinket" is. Szegény Scott! Mennyit szenvedett emiatt a % +/ #& miatt.

- Ez az utolsó szavad?

- Lenne még, de azok sem tetszenének. – valójában nem volt egy olyan szitokszó sem, sem angolul, sem írül, sem mást nyelven, ami képes lett volna leírni, mit érzek iránta, s mi a véleményem róla.

- Értem. – több szót nem szólt, bár ez szokatlan volt a nagy pofájához képest. Visszaszállt a kocsiba, az indított, megfordult. Itt volt az esély.

Harminc puska egyszerre dördült el, s mind a kocsit célozta meg. Talált. Nem tudom, mi és mit, de talált. A járgány elkalandozott az útiránytól, s az egyik ház falának ütközött. Azonnal odarohantam, nehogy a végén Arthur meglépjen.

Minden re számítottam, csak arra nem, ami bekövetkezett. Ahelyett, hogy öcsikém egyedül érkezett volna, mint ahogy ez az egyszem autóból kikövetkeztethető lett volna, egy kisebb seregre duzzadt a kirendelt milícia száma. Az eddigieknél véresebb harc vette kezdetét, s a kulcs, amivel leállíthattam, a kocsiban volt.

- Brian, Sam, ide! Szedjük ki a kocsiból! – intettem két jó barátomnak. Azonnal megindultak felém, s egy angol azonnal golyót eresztett Brianbe. Csak megsérült, túlélte, de harcképtelenné vált. Ketten maradtunk a mocsok főszászra, vagy talán jobb, hogy főmocsok szászra.

Feltéptem az ajtót, a kocsi üres volt. Pedig láttam, beszállni, a kocsit végig figyeltem, nem tudott észrevétlenül kijutni.

- Meglepetés! – kiáltotta, s két lába az alváz alól kirúgta az én két lábamat a testem alól. Felocsúdni sem volt időm, ő már kikászálódott alantas rejtekéből, és rajtam tehénkedett.

- Látom maradt még benned a becstelen kalózból. – jegyeztem meg. A torkomat próbálta szorongatni, de ehhez még mindig kisember volt, így könnyedén szidhattam.

- Hasznos, nem igaz? – vigyorgott vissza rám.

Birkózni kezdtünk a fegyveremért, amit időközben felelőtlenül kiengedtem a kezemből. Csoda, hogy agyon nem tapostak minket, s hogy mi a megszerzett fegyverrel senkinek a lábát nem lőttük szét. Pedig lőttünk. Az ujjam beragadt a ravaszhoz. Mind a két sörét elment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skócia, avagy tünékeny (elméjű) kisöcsém**

- Asszonyom! Hol az öcsém? – rohantam pánikban a főnővér felé. Kisebb szívmegállást okozott nekem Arthur ágyának a látványa üresen, szépen megvetve, hiányát szenvedve az összes személyes holmijának.

Szegény asszony úgy pillantott rám, mint egy kisgyerek, aki egy szörnyű bűnt készül bevallani, amit annak ellenére követett el, hogy szülei óva intették ettől. Hosszasan nem szólt, a türelmemmel játszva, aztán a zsebébe nyúlva átnyújtotta nekem azt a pénzt, amit Arthur ágyban tartásáért fizettem.

- Elment, uram. Kapott egy levelet és elment.

- Meg kellett volna állítania! – dühöngtem. Mikor észrevettem, hogy szegény nőnek fáj, ha a vállainál fogva szorongatom és rázom, mérgemet egy üres asztal ellen fordítottam. Egészen használható állapotban hagytam, csak néhány horpadás keletkezett rajta növelve az amúgy is rá jellemző egyenetlenségét.

- Próbáltam. Azt mondta, tartsam meg a pénzt – a kis színész látott, nem szunyókált – úgysem a frontra megy. – sírt bűnbánatában. Alig értettem a szavát.

- Hát hova? – kérdeztem megkönnyebbülésemben egészen nyugodt hangnemben. Nagyon reméltem, hogy hazahívták egyéb, kevésbé életveszélyes problémák intézése végett.

- Nem kötötte a orromra. – szipogta.

- Na, csillapodjon. Jogtalan volt a haragom magával szemben. – próbáltam csitítani. – A pénzt meg tartsa meg és fordítsa a betegekre!

- Igenis! – vette el a kezébe nyomott pénzt. Megérdemelte. Így is tovább tartotta fekve Arthurt, mint azt az állapota megkövetelte volna.

Én a tisztek sátra felé vettem az irányt. Ismerve Arthur természetét, nem távozott volna, hacsaknem hivatalosan engedélyt nem kap. Kellett lennie valamilyen hivatalos iratnak, ha más nem az ürügyről, amin elindulhatok. Ami azt illeti, volt is, csakhogy, mint skót, nem élveztem az angolok bizalmát és bizony be kellett törnöm néhány orrot, mire hajlandóságot mutattak arra, hogy megosszák velem az információt.

„_Méghogy kevésbé életveszélyesebb! Inkább a fronton maradt volna!" _Gondoltam, amint megláttam az átirányításának helyét és okát. Ezúttal a papírok nem hazudtak. Williamre vall ilyenkor jónak látni a hátbatámadást.

Már írtam is a kérvényt, hogy engem is a lázadás felé irányítsanak. Dühömben nem ügyeltem a helyesírásra – mi több, egyes helyeken skótul írtam, mert úgy könnyebb volt az udvarias hangnemet használni -, ezért az egészet újra kellett írnom, ami kellő motivációt adott ahhoz, hogy kis hidegvért erőltessek magamra.

Mint jó skót lord esetében szokták, kissé vonakodva akarták figyelembe venni a kérésemet, és igen szigorúan felülbírálták. Először is három napot csak úgy kallódott, és szerintem nem véletlen. Addig sem ott csinálom a balhét. Aztán összeült a tiszti kar tanácskozni, mentek a levelek, telefonok ide-oda, mígnem elfogyott a türelmem, és győzködni kezdtem őket. Valljuk be, rebellis természetem ellenére ritkán emeltem kezet egy velem egy oldalon harcoló tábornokra. Na de pszt! Államtitok!

Szóval állhatatosságomnak köszönhetően tíz nappal Arthur eltűnése után már indulhattam is, igaz, egy tehervonat kényelmetlenségeit kellett elviselnem. Egész út alatt képtelen voltam aludni, de nem csak az elhelyezés miatt. Tíz nap alatt Írország vagy Anglia könnyen fejét veszthette, és nem tudom melyik lett volna a rosszabb.

* * *

Dublint feldúlták. A falakon golyó nyomok, némelyik egy sajtra hasonlít, de kétlem, hogy bárkinek is megjönne az étvágya tőlük. Az utca olyan, mintha minden méternél újabb barikádot emeltek volna ott maradt ruhákból, tönkrement fegyverekből, elvesztett vérből és vértagokból. A törmelékek alól padig néhol emberi alakok részei kandikáltak ki. Egyik sem élt, ha egészben is volt. Az őket körülölelő esővel higított vértócsa elárulta, hogy kilehelték már a lelküket.

Hátborzongató volt egyedül végig sétálni a házak között. Ám annál hátborzongatóbb lehetett ott élni. Nem volt, aki takarítson. Az írek féltek az utcára jönni, az angolok – hitem szerint – jó leckének tartották otthagyni a lassan bomlani kezdő, bűzölgő tetemeket.

Éppen ezek, s a testvéreim miatt érzett aggodalom miatt siettem. Láttam én nagyon jól, hogy mekkora pusztítás, de feküdt ott épp elég, brutálisan meggyilkolt angol is, utólag megcsonkítva, így nem tudtam eldönteni, ki vert meg kit. Két hely jöhetett szóba: William ivója és az angol főhadiszállás. Előbbi volt közelebb. Romokban hevert. Csak az utcatábla, s a törmelék alól előkotort házszám jelezte, hogy valóban az a romhalmaz volt az egykor nagyon is hangulatos kocsma, ahol gyakran napokra kiütöttük magunkat kisöcsémmel. Ő, a tulajdonos is! Mégsem lopott tőle senki… Régi szép idők…

Hamarosan egy hatalmas fém kapun kopogtattam. Úgy látszott, az angolok megerősítették a védelmüket, és eszük ágában sincs kijönni egy jó darabig.

- Ki az és mit akar? – szólt ki egy barátságos hang a kukucskálón keresztül. Hasonlóan szimpatikus szőke angol fej párosult hozzá.

- Lord Scott Kirkland. Arthur Kirklanddel szeretnék beszélni. – válaszoltam udvariasan, ám hasonlóan meleg hangnemet megütve. Reméltem, hogy a Kirkland név megteszi a hatását.

- Hát ha úgy óhajtja az úr, ki vagyok én, hogy megakadályozzam, amennyiben Sir Kirkland is úgy látja jónak. – gúnyolódott. Már előre sejthettem a választ.

A férfi rám csapta a kukucskáló reteszét, s jelenteni indult. Legalábbis így hittem. Aztán csak vártam és vártam és megint csak vártam, de annyit, hogy lassan azon gondolkodtam, hogy bemegyek mágiával, pedig azért valószínűleg tényleg elevenen megégettek volna. Végül már nem tudtam másra gondolni, csakhogy az őr szépen csücsül a helyén, iszogat egy kis rumot vagy whiskeyt – iszákos angol lévén – és jót nevet rajtam.

Végül azért csak visszatért a válasszal. De nem sietett. Nagyon nem. Én pedig türelmetlen természet vagyok. Nagyon türelmetlen.

- Ő nem kívánja lordságodat fogadni. – Kidobott egy cetlit az ablakon, és újra becsapta. Még a levegőben elkaptam a falevél módjára szállingózó papírdarabot. Egy fogadó címe volt ráírva egy kis üzenettel. _„Ha jól emlékszem, ez még épen maradt és kellően olcsó is."_

A kis humoros mocsadék! Elkapta Williamet – bár nem tudom, hogyan – és engem elküld egy koszfészekbe, amit még lerombolni sem volt érdemes vagy kinn van valahol az Isten háta mögött. (Nem mintha nem szívesen kerültem volna távol a bűzös belvárostól)

Ha ő humorizál sötét angol humorral, talán éppen nekem is megengedi őméltósága!

Újra kopogtam.

- Elnézését kérem uram. Csak adja át neki az üzenetet, hogy azért kerestem, mert Alfred F. Jones a fronton őt keresve egy váratlan támadásban sérülést szenvedett el. Viszont látásra! – ezzel elindultam a kijelölt fogadó felé.

Lássanak csodát! Apró, de annál inkább alávaló füllentésem hatására maga a nagy Sir Arthur Kirkland jött ki hozzám. Lélekszakadva rohant felém és se szó, se beszéd visszarángatott a főhadiszállást falai mögé. Csak azért nem kért azonnali magyarázatot, hogy közben pakolhasson a mihamarabbi indulás végett.

- Scott, véges a türelmem! – kiabálta, amikor jó ideje nem szóltam semmit. Arra bezzeg nem gondolt korábban, hogy az enyém sem végtelen.

- Nincs semmi baja. Ül a seggén Washingtonban. Hol van William? – térem a lényegre.

Válaszként felpofozott. A katonák előtt. Nyilvánosan. Nagyot csattant. Majd kitekerte a nyakam. Én meg leütöttem. Illetve, egészen pontosan: megütöttem. Ő ár magától fejelte le az egyik asztal sarkát. Katonái azonnal a fegyvereikhez kaptak. Nem törődtem velük. Megfogtam Arthur, és ágyba tettem, hogy aztán szétnézhessek az alagsor börtönében. Egy nyápic angol sem merészelt velem ellenkezni.

Odalent egy hosszú folyosó fogadott tele ajtóval, amik kis rókalyukakat rejtettek maguk mögé. Nem volt kedvem végignézni az összes bűzös vermet.

- William! – ordítottam.

- Scott? – pofázott vissza erőtlen hangon egy fa ajtó – Megnyúztad? – vonatkozott ez Arthurra.

- Mindjárt téged nyúzlak meg! – Kinyitván cellája ajtaját egy tanácstalan, de dühös, és deformált testű Írország képe fogadott. A maga lábán állt, Angliánál több kellett ahhoz, hogy ő ne álljon fel újra, de véres ing, számtalan seb és zúzódást fedte. Mellékesen Arthuron is láttam néhányat, de az meg sem közelítette ezt a szintet. Őt itt verték meg, mikor már elfogták. A gyáva kisöcsém!

- Engem? De hiszen ez a nyomorult…

- Majd belegebedt a sok harcba, bőven kijutott neki a pokolból. – Fájt, hogy Arthurt védem, mikor épp Írország került olyan állapotba, mint amilyenben volt, de magának köszönhette, s valahogy meg kellett teremtenem a békességet közöttük legalább a háború idejére. – Te meg fogod magad, és besegítesz a németeknek, hogy Arthurnak el kelljen jönnie, engem pedig ott hagyjon egyedül. Köszönöm öcsém! És csend legyen! – láttam, hogy szólni kíván – Nem vagyok vak, látom, mit csinált veled, de te kezdted, neki meg nincs ideje finomkodni veled. – kiabáltam. A fene ebbe a kettőbe, hogy mindig állnom kell az egyikük oldalán, mert nem bírnak egymás mellett meglenni a fenekükön.

Nem szólt, de arca mindent elárult, pedig nem is nézett rám. Dühös volt, amiért ellene fordultam, holott nem szoktam, valamiféle bűntudat is derengett benne azzal kapcsolatban, hogy engem sodort nagyobb bajba. Ő legalább is ezt hitte. Nem baj. Hátha lehiggad egy kicsit. Nem mintha amúgy számított volna, hogy Arthur is ott van-e a fronton.

- Tudom, hogy nem könnyű itt sem. – lágyítottam el a hangom – Akár hiszed, akár nem, olvasom a leveleidet. Talán nem érted meg, de én örülök annak, hogy neked csak ilyen problémáid vannak. – kis szünetet tartottam – Tudom, hogy független akarsz lenni. Én sem bánnám, ha az lehetnék. Nem is állnék az utadba, hisz' felnőttél már, de itt most tényleg minden erőnkre szükség van. Kérlek, a háború után lehiggadva rendezzétek a nézeteltéréseiteket!

- Ezzel kicsit elkéstél, bátyám. – tekintett körbe – Kétlem, hogy…

- A baj kiütve. – vágtam a szavába.

- És én ne bántsam a kis porbafingót! – háborodott fel.

Nem értette, amit eddig ecseteltem neki, és rendkívül dühített az, ahogy Arthurról beszélt. Mérgemben megragadtam az ingjénél fogva és egészen közelhúzva magamhoz megint kiabálni kezdtem. Úgysem hallott senki. Úgy építették meg azokat a börtönöket, hogy a „jó" emberek álmát ne zavarják a jajgatások.

- Az a porbafingó kis híján meghal minden nap a fronton. Mi több, már meghalt volna, ha nem lenne ország. Tizenötször. Én huszonháromszor. Úgyhogy, dobd el a fegyvert, fogd a kezedbe a kapát, túrd a földet, és örülj, hogy az angolok még kevésbé bíznak az írekben, mint a skótokban. Értve vagyok?

Hosszan hallgatott megint. Szerencsére elég hagyománytisztelő és konzervatív volt ahhoz, hogy tisztelje az idősebb szavát.

Lassan lehiggadván eleresztettem. Kicsit megingott, megtartottam, de attól kezdve a maga lábán állt. Bátortalanul kezdett beszélni.

- Az utolsó béke után…

- A te dolgod mit csinálsz, bár szerintem…

- Nem kéne két felnőtt férfi dolgába avatkoznod. – vágott a szavamba. Eszembe jutott az a régi beszélgetésünk.

„_Előbb szépen kilábaltok mind a ketten a gyerekkorból, aztán tőlem mészárolhatjátok egymást! Majd ráébredtek, milyen jó az!"_

Én tényleg hittem abban, hogy majd megjön az eszük, de nem. Ezek ketten mintha arra születtek volna, hogy bosszúra revanssal feleljenek.

- Megbeszéltük. Kiengedlek, öcsike fejével meg majd beszélek. – mondtam.

- Mintha nekem olyan nagy szükségem lenne…

- Félre a büszkeségeddel. Alaposan elvert. – mordultam rá. Kelletlenül, de befogta a száját, és hagyta, hogy kivigyem. Még egészen büszkévé tett. Az angolok provokálni próbálták, de jelenlétemet megtisztelte azzal, hogy nem fordított rájuk a kelleténél nagyobb figyelmet. Néhány évvel később azonban az ott felszólalókat egy ismeretlen, és soha el nem kapott gyilkos brutálisan kivégezte.

Isten hozzádot intettünk a kapuban, én pedig visszamentem Arthurhoz, hogy én legyek kéznél, ha dühöngeni akarna. Bár nem mondanám, hogy teljesen joggal mérgelődhet. Mind a tréfálkozást, mind az erőszakot ő kezdte.

Ott feküdt, ahol hagytam, sápadtan, egyetlen vöröslő folttal az arcán és egy apró sebbel a halántékán. Elhúztam a szám. Több gondok okoztak ők ketten nekem, s én magamnak, semmint szerettem volna ebből az ügyből kihozni.

Jobb ötlet híján leültem mellé, és vártam, hogy magához térjen. Ehhez nem szükségeltetett sok idő, nem kapott akkorát, amekkorát megérdemelt volna.

- Ezért még…

- Felpofoztál. – vágtam a szavába mielőtt fenyegetőzni kezdene, s véletlen megint fejbe találnám ütni.

- Megérdemelted.

- Te annál inkább.

Sóhajtott. Ugyanaz a módszerünk volt egy konfliktus lezárására: nekem van igazam, ő meg hülye. Sz~egé~ny!

- Írország szabad. – vonta le a megfelelő következtetést.

- Valahogy úgy.

- Tudod, hogy áruló vagy. – Keserűség csengett a hangjából.

- Nem, mert megbeszéltem a hülye fejével, hogy üljön meg a seggén. – húztam ki magam büszkén.

- Nem fog megint lázongani, hogy el kelljen jönnöm a frontról? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Nem. – és nem hazudtam. Arthur már régen nem a fronton lesz, mikor Írország lázadást kezd majd megint. Ha nem így tette volna fel a kérdést, hazudnom kellett volna. Ám így tiszta a lelkiismeretem… Azt hiszem.

Azonban előre fájt annak az időnek az eljövetele, amikor szemet kell hunyjak az események fölött, ülnöm otthon, és várnom, hogy majd az újságok megírják, melyikük veszett oda. Azt kívántam, csak Arthurt áldja meg az ég egy kis józanésszel és engedjen Írországnak, akkor egyiküknek sem esik nagyobb baja és vége lesz ennek a több száz éves civódásnak.

* * *

**Köszönjetek el 1916-tól! Legközelebb 1922-ben találkozunk.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**1922, ahogy ígértem.**

**A cím választás nem feltétlenül szerencsés, de mégis csak ők jutottak eszembe, amikor arra gondoltam, hogy testvérek háborúznak egymással. Persze itt nem fog egyik sem meghalni, mint az a jelen állapotokból és történelem ismeretéből fakadóan tudjuk.**

**Anglia rajongók, ne bántsatok!**

**Jó olvasgatást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy Eteoklész és Polüneikész**

Elegem volt már az életből is. Ha nem a háború, akkor a békék fölötti feszültségek. Épp csak vége mindkettőnek, akkor jöhetnek a testvérek. Jöttek is. Illetve az egyik. A másik a kimerültségtől betegen feküdt skóciai kastélyában. Már ha feküdt. Nagyobb esélye volt annak, hogy az ivókat járta, lerészegedett, mindenkibe belekötött, és összeverve ment haza. Ő így vezette le a feszültséget.

Írország, ahogy aláírtuk az utolsó békeszerződést, újra szervezkedni kezdett. Már az elején megbántam, hogy akkor nem tartottam a börtönben és hittem Scott szavában, miszerint sikerült rávennie arra, hogy megüljön a seggén. 1922-ben azonban már ott tartottunk, hogy a katonáink, akik még épségben maradtak, de kimerültek, nem mehettek haza, vagy némelyiket újra be kellett hívni - sokakat -, hogy aztán az ír-szigetre, lassan már frontnak nevezhető állapotok közé küldjük őket. Kétségbeesetten próbálták visszaszorítani Írország radikális követőit, és magát a nagy William Kirklandet – szégyellem, hogy egy néven osztozunk -, kevés sikerrel.

Bomba süvített el mellettem, s a mögöttem – szerencsére igen távol lévő – ház falát zúzta porrá. Ám a lökettől még így is elestem elég időt adva Írországnak, hogy célba vegyen. A másodperc tört része alatt észleltem a veszély, s beugrottam egy kocsi mögé. Vártam. Évek óta mást sem csináltam, csak vártam. Vártam a fronton, hogy szűnjön az ellenség tüze, és kironthassak a csapatommal, vártam a háború végét, vártam, hogy Scott felépüljön, vártam, hogy egyáltalán hírt kapjak felőle, vártam, hogy Németország, Ausztria, a magyarok és a többi központi hatalom adja már fel, tegye a fegyvert, vártam a békéket, vártam, hogy végre azokat is aláírjuk. Gyakorlatilag 1914 óta mást sem csináltam, csak vártam, s mikor az utolsó békével – szegény Erzsébet – végre megkönnyebbültem volna, képletesen szólva ledőltem volna, hogy pihenjek, Írország berontott, beleordított a fülembe és olyan nagy felfordulást csinált, hogy évekbe telt rendet rakni.

Gyakran gondoltam arra, hogy Williamet kellett volna frontra vinni, és nem Scottot. Aztán minduntalan eszembe jutott, hogy az írek mocskos árulók, s ne adj Isten a végén még elveszthettük volna a háborút.

Elhalt a lövések zaja. Azt hittem, Írország kifogyott a töltényből, noha ennek nem örülhettem, hiszen ő maga olyan volt, mint egy puskaporos hordó, még székleteléskor is valami robbanóanyagot gyárt, amit aztán minduntalan felém hajigál. Nem várhattam hát meg, hogy újra töltsön, kinéztem a kocsi mögül és céloztam. Még így is későn. William nem fogyott ki, töltött puskacsővel várt. A sisakom megvédte a fejem, onnan egy szemetesnek pattant. Ordítás, a kuka eldőlt, és egy angol esett ki belőle véresen, haldokolva. A tüdejét találta el a golyó, néhány perc alatt megfulladt nem tudtam neki segíteni.

- Add fel, Arthur, és takarítsd el az angoljaidat, vagy én teszem meg! – kiáltotta és őrülettel határos módon felnevetett.

- Erre sajnos nincs felhatalmazásom. – válaszoltam nyugalmat erőltetve magamra.

- Mióta érdekel ez téged, kalóz? – már megint kezdte a süketelést.

- Kicsit a múltban ragadtál, fivérem, nem gondolod?!

Több mint négyszáz éve hívott kalóznak, pedig miután megbékéltem Erzsébettel – nyugodjék békében! – legálisan fosztogattam a spanyolokat, az íreket meg messze elkerültem. Cromwell idején sem épp a kalózkodás volt a fő keresetem, bár az írekhez már valamivel több közöm volt.

Mellesleg a gúnyt kevéssé mellőző hangnemben történő visszaszólásom felhergelte, és ezzel elértem, amit akartam. Elhagyta a biztos fedezéket jelentő felborított egykor valami bódéként funkcionáló fa tákolmányát, s én rálőttem. Nem talált, időben beugrott egy sikátorba, ahonnét nem is jött ki, pedig egy fél perccel előtte még bőszen ki akart nyírni.

Vártam és figyeltem, hol bukkan fel legközelebb. Nem jött. Olyan hosszú ideig nem történt semmi, csak a katonái lőttek rám, ha néha kidugtam a fejem, hogy balsejtelmem támadt. Elkezdtem más irányokba is leskelődni, ám későn.

- Öcsikém! – csapódott nekem teljes testsúlyával bátyuskám. Szinte felkent a karosszériára. Gondolom nem kell ecsetelnem az okokat. A kemény munkában megedzett, de fronton nem sérült és nélkülözött testvérkém kétszer, ha nem háromszor olyan súlyos és jól táplált volt, mint én.

Úgy odaszorított a kocsi oldalához, hogy mozdulni sem tudtam, és talán a becsapódás következtében egy-két bordám is eltörhetett. Rátaposott a vádlimra, míg én ugyebár eleve térdepeltem, hogy ne lógjon kis egyetlen testrészem sem, ami célpontul szolgálhatott volna. Görnyedt testtartásomból felhúzott, hogy aztán derekával nyomja a fejem az autó üvegének, térdét a hátamba rogyasztotta, hogy megkeseredett bordáimat még jobban megnyomorítsa. A kezeimet hátracsavarta, már amennyire hátamban pihenő lábai engedték. Így is fájt, de nem ordítottam. Nem adtam meg neki azt az örömöt.

- Hogy tetszik, kistestvérem? – ez volt az a tipikus jó bátyus hang, amit a filmekben hallani. Tényleg. Semmi gúny nem érződött ki belőle, de engem kitört a frász tőle. Talán pont miatta nincs nekem normális testvéri kapcsolatom… csak volt… Alfreddal…

- Soha nem tanulod meg, hogy nem nyerhetsz. – sziszegtem. Ez fájt a legkevésbé, és kilapított arcomból amúgy is csak ennyit tudtam kipréselni. Fészkelődni kezdtem, de csak a megmaradt kevés szuflámat is erőmet pazaroltam.

Egyetlen pillanatra elengedte a kezem, hogy megüthessen. De én is visszaütöttem, noha nem tudtam úgy hátracsapni, hogy az fájjon is neki. Ennek ellenére nem díjazta a próbálkozásomat, és térdével újra csak az amúgy is darabokban lévő csontjaimat kínozta. Közel volt hozzá, hogy a gerincemet is kettétörje. A tüdőm szúrni kezdett, illetve valószínűleg valamelyik csontom a tüdőmet, és teljesen megbénultam. Minden izmom remegett egy csipetnyi kis fájdalommentes oxigénért.

- És most dobd el szépen azt a pisztolyt! – parancsolt rám. Nem tettem. Szólni nem tudtam, de ő így is értette. És örült.

- Pont így gondoltam.

Megragadta csuklóm, erősebben, mint eddig, és elkezdte közelíteni a halántékomhoz. Ellenkezni akartam, ám valahányszor sikerült elérnem valamit, lökött egyet a térdén. Hol az egyiken, hol a másikon.

- Vajon mi történik egy országgal, ha önmagát lövi le? – kérdezte, mikor a pisztoly csöve már a hajamba túrt. Szégyellem, de sírva fakadtam. Csak úgy szépen halkan, ahogy gyerekként hozzászoktam, hogy ne bosszantsam a bátyáimat. Gyűlölték, amikor hangosan sírtam, és olyankor az Istennek sem hagytak békén. Nem mintha a verés segített volna a síráson. Csak akkor járt eredménnyel, amikor már eszméletemet vesztettem, és ők bizony addig nem hagyták abba, míg nem volt valami eredménye a dolognak.

- Á, túl egyszerű lenne. – mondta, s egyetlen pillanat alatt kicsavarta a kezemből a fegyvert. Azt tehetett velem, amit akart, már képtelen voltam ellenkezni. A hajamnál fogva – amit valamiért mindkét bátyám imádott tépni – felemelt, húzott az ég felé, de úgy, hogy ő továbbra is a vádlimat taposta hatalmas csízmájával. Húzta a térdem, ki akarta szedni a helyéről. Húzott, kínlódott néhány percig, nem sikerült. Végül dühében nagyot rántott rajta, miközben csavarta a fejem, mely után fordult a testem, hogy a nyakam ne törjön és megcsinálta. A térdem kint volt a helyéről. Mind a kettő.

Ekkor már ordítottam. Ez volt a szerencsém. Az angoljaim észrevettek minket és a segítségemre siettek. Újabb összecsapás kerekedett ki az egészből, és Írország már nem tudott tovább kínozni. A bőrét mentette, ám előtte még behorpasztotta a fejemmel a kocsi ajtaját, kicsit az üveg is megrepedt, én pedig eszméletemet vesztettem. Legalább a térdemet már nem éreztem.

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki vonszol, nekem irdatlan nagy fájdalmat okozva. Jó akaró vagy sem, hagyhatott volna ott nyugodtan fekve! A fegyverek még mindig ropogtak, de egészen távol. Megpróbáltam mozgatni sajgó fejemet, sikerült is. Egy gyerek húzott a kabátomnál fogva. Sírt és folyamatosan beszélt, amit csak lassan sikerült felfognom. Hol a régi ír nyelven, hol angolul szólt, attól függően, hogy hozzám intézte a szavait, vagy csak úgy a jó égnek. Tőlem folyamatosan bocsánatot kért, amiért nem állította le Írországot. Mindezt úgy, hogy észre sem vette, hogy magamnál vagyok, csak nézett előre.

- Nem a te hibád. – nyöszörögtem. Ugyan hogy lett volna egy gyerek hibája, hogy ilyen hülye bátyám van.

A fiú végre észlelte, hogy ébren vagyok, és erőssebben rákezdve a zokogásra mellém térdelt a földre és ölelgetni kezdett. Pillanatnyi döbbenetemben még azt sem éreztem, mennyire fáj a szeretete. Csak az arcára tudtam gondolni, és elfogott a pánik. A fiatal, gyermek William vonásai köszöntek vissza rám, már amennyire emlékeztem rá.

- Fáj… - nyögtem végül. Ő ijedten elengedett, de figyelt arra, hogy ne csak ledobjon a földre. Elsöpörte alólam a törmeléket, úgy fektetett le, a fejemet, pedig az ölébe helyezte. – „nem, ez nem William, biztos csak rosszul emlékeztem rá" gondoltam. Végül is, nekem minden ír egyforma volt.

- Hogy hívnak?

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta lehajtva a fejét. – Ne haragudj rám! Ír vagyok. De protestáns. Nem akarom, hogy egymást írtsuk…

- Ritka jó lélek. – mosolyodtam el. Nem sokáig tartott az amúgy is múlékony örömöm.

- Te kis féreg! – ordított Írország. Ránk talált, s most fegyvert fogott a fiúra. Lőtt. Szerencsére dühtől remegő kezei célt tévesztettek.

- Fuss fiú, bújj el! – parancsoltam rá.

- De én…

- Most! – Elszaladt – Átokverte ír nem tiszta fialás! – fordultam bátyám felé – A saját véredre és egyben egy gyerekre fogtad a fegyvert. Megkergültél, bátyuskám?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kicsit ókor-kórt kaptam az érettségire történő felkészülés végett.**

* * *

**Írország, avagy Pürrhoszi győzelem**

Ilyen szitkokat merészelt a fejemhez vágni! Megérdemelte, amit kapott. Egyszerűen golyót eresztettem a vállába.

- Erőszakos barbár! – folytatta. Még egy golyót pazaroltam rá, ezúttal a lábfejébe fúródott. Közben a kiskölyök útját fürkésztem. Eltűnt. „Gyáva kis féreg, még ha ír is. Igazán eldönthetné, melyik oldalon áll!" gondoltam.

Hát eldöntötte. Mikor elindultam a földön nyöszörgő és vonagló Arthur felé, úgy megdobott egy kővel, hogy a közeli ház falának szédültem tőle.

- Miért kell bántani? – rohant zokogva öcsikémhez. – Csak bajt hozol a fejünkre! Amúgy is a testvéred! – mintha ez jelentett volna bármit is. Hacsak nem sértegetni akart.

- Útban vagy! – szegeztem rá a pisztolyt, miután újratöltöttem. – Háromig számolok. Egy… Kettő… - Arthur tudta, hogy a kettő és három között nálam nem telik el annyi idő, mint az egy és a kettő között.

- Nem! – kiáltotta, és maga alá húzta a fiút, hogy testével védje. Hát nem aranyos, egy írt próbált megmenteni.

- Legalább a saját véredet ne gyilkold!

Elvigyorodtam. Ha így akarta, tennie kellett érte. Lehajoltam, és magamhoz húztam a zokogó fiút. Arthur kalimpálása épp oly' keveset ért, mintha egy légy próbálta volna nekem elzümmögni a könyörgést, hogy kíméljem meg az életét. Utálom a legyeket, annál is inkább a pőcsiket.

A fiú már nehezebb ellenfél volt, hevesebben fészkelődött, s hogy kicsit csitítsam, a fegyver csövével tömtem be a száját.

- Kell a fiú élete? Kérem a szabadságom.

Hosszasan gondolkodott, de engem nem talált türelmes kedvemben. Kibiztosítottam a fegyvert azzal a lendülettel, hogy már lövöm is le az árulót…

- Rendben! – kiáltotta Arthur.

- Tied a fiú, amint elintéztük a papírokat. – nevettem, s elindultam haza, magammal cipelve a hasznos kis koloncot.

Odahaza egy angol diplomatával összeveszve, és sokszor hatva rá meggyőző erőmmel végre megírtuk a szerződést. Ők még területeket kértek volna a kiskölyök mellé. Na persze! Az én lányom ő, hogy hozományt adok mellé? Nem! A kölyköt engedtem, nem többet.

„_[…]William Kirkland visszanyeri teljes szabadságát, önnön területeinek bírhatási jogát Patrick Kirkland Sir Arthur Kirkland gyámsága és felügyelete alá helyezése által.[…]"_

Ugye milyen szép iromány ez? Oh, mellékesen a fiút azért neveztem Patricknek, mert ő ezzel egyrészt Szent Patrick országát szabadította fel, másrészt protestáns, és ki akartam csúfolni az árulásért. A Kirkland pedig kötelező volt. Lloyd-George ragaszkodott hozzá, ha már Arthur gyámsága alá kerül.

Egy hónappal később a kis incidensünk után Arthur eljött aláírni a szerződést. Átolvasta, s odabiggyesztette a nevét. Mielőtt átadta volna nekem, hogy én is hitelesítsem, leszögezte: bármikor újra szívesen lát a családi körben.

- Ha ugyan a többiek nem követik a példámat. – jegyeztem meg felháborodva a feltételezésen, hogy én majd meggondolom magam, s én is aláírtam a papírt. Kinyitottam a szomszéd szoba ajtaját, s Patrick, mint a rakéta, kilőtt, hogy aztán sírva ölelje át Anglia derekát. Öcsikém csitítgatta egy darabig, mivel különben igen nehezen hagytak volna végre magamra.

- Miért nem mondtad egyikünknek sem? – kérdezte a fiútól. Felkeltette a kíváncsiságomat, pedig már éppen rájuk rivalltam volna, hogy takarodjanak a házamból.

- Akartam, de alig ébredtél fel, ott volt, nem hagyta. Utána féltem, hogy nem enged vissza. – szipogta. Mintha én lettem volna az a titokzatos harmadik, akiről beszélnek…

- Miféle rébuszokban beszéltek ti? – förmedtem rájuk. Anglia felhúzta az a két nagy sárga hernyót a szeme fölött, és elkezdte kitessékelni Patricket az ajtón.

- Gyere, Észak-Írország, itt nem látnak szívesen.

- Hogy mondtad? – nyúltam utánuk, de Arthur felmutatta a papírt és a katonánk közénk álltak.

- Hát nem megmondtam neked? A saját véredre lőttél.

És akkor értelmet nyert minden, ami meg volt fogalmazva._ „…Patrick Kirkland Sir Arthur Kirkland gyámsága és __**felügyelete alá**__ helyezése…"_A nyomorult nem csak az egyetlen igazi testvéremtől fosztott meg álnok módon, de a területeimtől is!

…

Ez így nem igaz. Ő vert át, de vakon én voltam az, aki elhajította magától Patricket.

* * *

**Itt a vége fuss,**

** el véle**


End file.
